


Dance?

by mandaree1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Set during Reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: It's long after the fight that Amethyst even recalls the incident. For that matter, it's not her who recalls it at all. It's Pearl, outstretching one hand while Amethyst pulls her suit shirt off, getting caught in the buttons. A bright blue blush trails across her nose."Dance?"





	Dance?

Garnet has her first dance with herself, then promptly wooshes Pearl off her shoes. The flustered look on Pearl's face makes Amethyst cackle as she fills up a cup of punch, ultimately handing it off to Vidalia when Garnet grabs her. Garnet bends at such a sharp angle that Amethyst takes pity and dances on her shoes like a little kid. By the time she returns to Vidalia, Peridot is there, and has apparently gotten some sort of beef with Onion.

"Hey, Ames," Vidalia says, nudging her elbow. The woman lifts her eyebrows at Pearl, now standing alone. "Aren'tcha gonna ask her?"

Amethyst turns bright purple, laughing awkwardly. "Oh. Right, right." She takes a few pivotal steps towards her, but in the blink of an eye she's gone, wrapped up in Bismuth's bulky arms. Any hints of a smile left her face as she shuffled back, defeated. "Never mind."

"There's always next time," Vidalia advised, handing the cup back.

There is, in fact, a next time, but by the time Amethyst gathers the courage, Pearl's off talking to Kiki. Amethyst ultimately cuts her losses and decides to hang out with Vidalia all night, refusing to feel bad on such a good day.

It's long after the fight that Amethyst even recalls the incident. For that matter, it's not her who recalls it at all. It's Pearl, outstretching one hand while Amethyst pulls her suit shirt off, getting caught in the buttons. A bright blue blush trails across her nose.

"Dance?"

Amethyst blinks at her owlishly. "Me?"

"Of course. We didn't get the chance to before."

The Quartz finally manages to shuck her shirt, tossing it off to the side. "Geez, Pearl. Don't you ever get tired?"

Pearl seems a bit startled by that, then hurt. "You can just say no, Amethyst. You don't need to make excuses on my account."

"It wasn't a no," Amethyst says, grabbing her hand to show that she meant it. "I'd love to dance with you, Pearl."

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random fluffy thing I wrote right after Reunited, idk.


End file.
